


Пальто от Belstaff

by pinkpanther



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Шерлок|пальто Шерлока. Покупка, притирка, интересные случаи, возможно POV пальто".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пальто от Belstaff

\- Мужчина! Мужчина! Здесь я, здесь! Да на витрину посмотрите! Вот оно я – что, нравлюсь? Смотри, какой покрой, какие пуговицы… Куда же ты? Чего нос воротишь? Цена не устраивает? А ты думал, что – за бесценок тебя греть буду? Ну и иди к черту! Мерзни, зима как раз скоро…

***

\- А ты чего уставился? Иди отсюда – я на твое брюхо в пол Европы не налезу. Иди-иди! Э-ээй! Что вы делаете? Нет, нет, я порвусь! Пожалуйста, не надо! Ай! Ай-яй-яй, больно! Рвешь же! А я предупреждало.

***

\- Ну что вы тут все ходите, трогаете, нюхаете? Никогда пальто не видели? О, а это кто тут у нас? Девушка? Для друга меня хочешь? Если он такого же роста, как и ты, то боюсь, придется мне асфальт подметать.

***

\- Скучно.

***

\- Ой! Вы кто? Что вы делаете? Эй, КУДА вы лезете?! Помогите! Спасите, мне за подкладку лезут! Хам! Что значит, берешь? Я против! Нет, я против! Я не хочу! Ты, мелкий невоспитанный засранец, а ну повесь меня на место!

***

\- Ты думаешь, я молчать буду? Я на тебя в швейную фабрику иск подам! Я пуговицы потеряю! И подмышкой порвусь! Чего лапаешь? Какое я тебе «хорошее»? Я прекрасное! Куда?! Куда суешь?! Я не хочу в шкаф! Нет, тут темно! Тут кто-то есть! Выпусти!!!

\- Чего орешь?

\- …

\- Эй, что замолчало-то?

\- Вы кто?

\- Я свитер. А вы?

\- А я жертва.

\- В смысле, с тела жертвы? А по запаху не скажешь.

\- Ч-что значит, с тела жертвы? Где я? Выпустите меня немедленно!

\- Ох, да что ж такое! Очередная истеричка.

\- Это кто там обзывается?

\- Не обращай внимания, это рубашка. Любит вставлять свои пять пуговиц куда не просят.

\- Я не просто рубашка. Я его рубашка. Пододвинься, шершавый. Итак, проанализируем. Запах фабричный, значит, новое. По ощущениям немного жесткое, шерсть хорошая. Так-так, с дорого магазина, прибыло? Ценник не сорван, значит, купил не он. Все ясно.

\- Что ясно?

\- Ты - подарок.

\- Я не подарок, я жертва! Тот хам залез ко мне под подкладку!

\- Повежливее! Тот хам – мой хозяин.

\- Судя по тому, какие идиотские свитера он носит, не стоит удивляться, почему так грубо он себя ведет. Совершенно никакого уважения к дорогим вещам!

\- Слушай, ты, пальто! Я тебе пуговицы сейчас быстро-то поотрываю!

\- Тихо! Он идет!

***

\- С Рождеством, Шерлок! Это тебе.

\- Хмм… судя по весу и разме…

\- Просто открой.

***

\- Слушай, ты это… ну, извини, что ли. Я не хотело тебя обидеть тогда в шкафу.

\- Да ладно, какие обиды. Иди сюда, промокло же все.

\- А сам?

\- Ерунда.

***

Возле озера стояли двое.

Джон Уотсон в грязном бежевом свитере обнимал Шерлока Холмса в насквозь промокшем пальто.


End file.
